Switch
by BeautifulDisasterq
Summary: Tired of people saying they wish she was like her big brother Chris, Claire wishes to a fortune teller that people would stop saying that. But instead, the fortune teller makes Claire & Chris switch bodies so they both can experience what they both go through. Will they find a way to go back into their bodies? Read & find out!


Want to know how it feels to be Chris Redfield's little sister? Let me tell you, one word, it's a word my parents told me to never say, the word is _shitty. _You're probably saying oh why is she saying that? Being Chris's little sister will be the best thing ever! But truth is….it's not. Let me tell you why,

**Chris is on the football team, he doesn't pay any close attention to me like we use to when we were kids. When we were kids we both use to stay up late and watch horror movies eating popcorn. We were both supposed to not be watching horror films. Especially on a school night. **

**He haves this huge crush on some girl named Jill Valentine who lives next door to us. She moved here like when Chris was like fourteen years old? Jill is older than him! I keep telling him that but he keeps on saying, "Age is just a number." Oh really? It is? So what he's telling me is its okay for a seven year old to date a twenty-five year old? Yeah sure Chris… what if Jill is forty-five or something? I don't know, I just don't like her. **

**Chris always changes our plans just to hang out with his best friend, Piers Nivans. Now Piers? MY GOD! He is freaking gorgeous! Everything about him! His eyes, his lips, his teeth, his hair, and the way he talks. Did I mention his ****body? **

**People are always comparing me with him! First off, Chris is a boy…not a girl. He's my brother, not my sister. When these fucking shit holes teachers are going to realize that? Every time I get sent to the principal's office there always saying, "Oh why can't you be like your brother Chris? Join a school's team? Get good grades, stay out of trouble? NO! NO! NO! AND HEEEEEEEELLLLL FUCKING NO! I'm Claire fucking Redfield damn it! I'm a girl! A laid back one! This is who I am! Not Chris!**

**Last reason, everyone loves Chris. Chris and I share the same friends but they'll rather hang out with Chris. Where ever Chris goes they go. What the fuck is this? Follow the leader? What happen to doing your own thing? Doing things you WANT to do? I guess people want to be followers and guess what! I'm not one of them!**

**Mom and dad. They always see the worst in me. They never see the good in me! Why you have to see the worst in me?! WHY?! What have I done to lose so much respect for you guys? Everything I ask them both say no. But when it's Chris they say "Yes, anything for you." Ugh! **

**Ugh! I just hate my life! I hate EVERYONE. But not Leon, he's like my best friend. God bless that kid for being my best friend. **

**~{8:00 a.m.}~**

_Beeeeeeeeeep! _ I pull my pillow over my head and heard a knock on my door. It must be Chris because whenever I keep on pressing my snooze button he knocks on my door because he hears it too because there's a whole in the bottom of our wall. It's not huge or anything, it's small. "Claire! Get out of bed! We're running to school late!" I groan and think about school. I have to get up anyways because Leon said he haves a surprise to show me today. Wonder what it is. Chris bangs on my door once more and yells, "GET UP!" "I AM UP! DAMN IT!" I shout back getting up out of bed getting ready for school. After getting ready for school I rush downstairs into the kitchen to get something to drink. Chris was eating a bowl of cereal. Mom was washing the dishes and dad was reading the newspaper (as usual.). I open the fridge and take out the carton of milk and open it quickly. I then put it in my mouth and started gulping down the milk. "Whoa! Claire! What are you doing?!" My father asks putting his newspaper down onto the kitchen table. I look at him holding the milk in my hand. "Claire, what have we discussed about you drinking things out of cartons and bottles that everyone in the house holds drink too?" Oh great, here comes the fucking lectures. Before he can even start I say, "Yes! I know!" I put the carton of milk back inside the fridge and slam the door. Sitting down on the kitchen table, my dad just stares at me. "What is your problem?" I put my feet on the table, "My problem? You want to know what my problem is. My problem is this bitch right here is not in the fucking mood! I didn't get any sleep at all last night because of you and mom!" Mom looks at me and so does. Chris just keeps on eating his bowl of cereal. Carefully I take my feet off of the kitchen table and say, "Mom, you have to be a bit much quieter when you and dad are having sex-" "ALRIGHT!" My dad says getting up out of his seat looking down at me. All I do is smirk and start playing with my hands. He looks at mom and mom goes back finishing up her dishes. "Claire. You listen to me. When you get home today after school, I want you to head straight into your room and think about what you have just said." I snicker. "Dad please. How old am I? Look, we both know you can't do anything to discipline me. So save your breath and just do what old men do." Chris gets up out of his seat and goes to the sink. He carefully slides his plate into the soapy water and says, "Mom, go. I got this." He starts to clean his bowl and mom sighs. "Claire, why can't you be just like your brother?" I roll my eyes and get out of my chair. "Because I'm a girl" Ugh, there she goes again asking me why can't be just like my brother! Can't she see I don't want to be him? Can't she see I'm a girl? Being Chris is boring. I love being me. I love being a bitch. I went to the car and waited for Chris. Waiting for him, I see Jill holding her books and walking to school. She seems not happy at all. She's wearing a sweater with a big hoodie and wearing shades on. Is she insane? It's like eighty something degrees out and she's wearing a hoodie? Does she want to die getting a heat stroke? Before Chris can see her she turns a corner and he heads to the car. He puts his seat belt on and adjusts his mirror. "Claire? What is wrong with you?" He asks putting the keys into the car to start the engine. I sigh, "I just don't want to go to school. That's all." "But that doesn't mean you can rude to mom and dad." "Chris please! Save it! I don't want to hear it! LALALALALALALALALA!" Chris tries to talk over me while I say la. He reddens and says, "SHUT UP CLAIRE!" Bull's eye. "Why do you have to be such a bitch towards them? They didn't do anything wrong to you and-" "Chris! You just don't get it!" I stay quiet for a minute to let things sink in. The car starts to move and I shake my head, "You wouldn't know how it feels to be the one who doesn't have any friends, and people who want to be your brother. By the way, don't act like you didn't hear mom and dad last night. I mean mom pretty much moans really loud and-" "Claire. That haves nothing to do with you being a bitch towards everyone." "Everyone? Chris! I never had been a bitch towards you." "Are you sure Claire? Are you really sure? Remember that time when I was running for school's president and you ruin it by putting up posters that reads not to vote for Chris Redfield? And that time when Jill invited me over to her birthday party and you call me from her phone and pretend you were her saying you cancel your birthday?" Hearing Chris what he's saying of what I did made me mad. And at the same time made me feel sad. "Chris. This was the past." "No," He says shaking his head stopping at a red light, "That was three months ago. Face it Claire, why do you think my friends don't want to hang out with you?" My heart drops. I now know why his friends don't want to be my friends anymore. "Well they should have told me." "But it would have been hard because you're stubborn." The car moves again and at the rest of the car ride was silent. Chris kept his eyes on the road and I kept my eyes out the window waiting to get out of this freaking car.

**~{8:30 a.m.}~ **

The car finally stops and I'm so glad. I was the first one to get out of the car. Chris just took his time. "Captain!" A familiar voice said coming from behind me. Before I can turn around to see who it is, I suddenly feel a tight hug. It wasn't any ordinary hug like a regular hug you get from a family member or a best friend. It was a hug like penguins hug. I hear the car door slam and Chris says, "Piers get off my sister. I'm right here." Piers break the hug and looks at me in my face. My God! Someone please shoot me. "Oh…" he says almost in a whisper. "I thought you were Chris." He grins and walks over to Chris. Even though Piers may never like me, at least he hugged me. I can still smell his scent on me. Chris doesn't know I like Piers. And he will never know. "Captain! What took you so long?" Piers ask concern. Chris lifts up his pointer finger and points at me, "Why don't you ask that!" He says disgust. I roll my eyes and cross my arms. "Hey! I have a name you know." I say tempting to slap Chris for saying that. Piers just shrug. "Well, everyone is in class now…I actually waited for you to see your arrival." Chris slaps his face with frustration. "Piers, I know you're my best friend and all but dude! You don't have to wait for me!" "Nah, it's all good because Mr. Barry is absent anyways." "What?! You're lying bro!" Chris says happily. Piers smiles widely, "NOPE!" They both leave me alone and head to god knows where. I sigh. This is how my day starts off every day. Piers and Chris chat a little in front of me and then walks off like I don't even exist. Right now I feel like I want to cry. I want to scream and shout in the hallways. I want to get a knife and cut through my chest and feel the pain that I truly deserve for what I do not know why. Tears started to stream through my eyes and checks. I run quickly inside the school and inside the janitor's closet. Whenever I'm mad or sad I go inside the janitor's closet to calm myself down. I would go to the girls bathroom but then again I wouldn't want Ashley Graham (The popular girl who is head cheerleader ) to see me like this because if she do she will snap a quick photo of me or either record me crying and post it on her blog which everyone in school goes to every single day! I have to admit, I do visit her blog every day too to see what the hell she posts. I only go on there to criticize. Closing the door locking it, I slam my back onto the door and my body meets the floor. I then rub my eyes and tears. I need to stop crying! Sheesh! Claire Redfield never cries! NEVER! "Are you alright?" said a voice in front of me. I lift my head from my arms and see a girl in red. She smirks and says, "You're Chris's little sister. Aren't you?" She smiles a little and I try to give her my best smile. "That's what I'm known for." Putting my head down onto my arms, I then feel a rub on my head. I lift my head up again and the girl in red looks down at me. She's beautiful! "Who are you?" I ask. She says softly, "Ada, Ada Wong. Just curious…if you have one wish…what would it be?" That's a perfect question! Been waiting for that question all day! "How should I start? Well I wish people will stop comparing me with my brother Chris!" "I want you to repeat that but with your eyes close." What is she? A doctor? I did what I was told and said, "I wish people will stop comparing me with my brother Chris." "Why?" She asks. "Because I hate it." I open my eyes and the room starts to shake. "W-what is going on?!" I ask looking around me. Getting up from the floor, Ada disappears. What the hell? Something hits me in my head and I fall onto the floor.

~{8:00a.m}~

_Beeeeeeeeep! Beeeeeeeep! BEEEEEEEEEEEP! _ Getting out of bed I rub my head. "I'm up" I say going inside the bathroom. I flick the lights on and what I see in the mirror is a nightmare….someone I hate…someone I will never want to be…his name is Chris Redfield. My brother. "NO!"


End file.
